


Sick Day

by Justawriterwhocannotwrite



Series: Little series! [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriterwhocannotwrite/pseuds/Justawriterwhocannotwrite
Summary: Benny has to work, Nina had to go shopping, and when she comes back, she didn't expect to see her daughter laying on the couch with a sippy cup in her hand and Sesame Street playing. She finds out something different about her daughter, that just adds to her many quirks.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this kind of story! Hope you enjoy!

"You good until I get back?" Nina asked her daughter Leah, who was on the couch, watching Full House as Nina brushed the girl's hair out of her face. 

"I-I should be." She replied, her voice hoarse. Her throat hurt like hell. 

"Alright sweetie, I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere!" Nina joked. 

"Good one mom." Leah replied sarcastically. 

"Sorry sweetie. See you in a bit." 

"See you." 

With that, Nina left. 

 

Once she was sure Nina was gone, the girl reached for the remote, pressing the correct buttons to go to the children's channel. Then she got up and went into her bedroom, digging through her closet until she found it. A pink sippy cup with a purple lid and purple flowers. Her favorite (and only) pacifier was there too. The girl poured herself some apple juice and drank her cup as she plopped back onto the couch, her eyes fixated on the colorful cartoon. Sesame Street. Her favorite at times like this. 

After a while, she started to get sleepy. She traded the sippy cup for a pacifier and grabbed her teddy bear, which she wanted, little headspace or not, and fell asleep. 

"Sweetie?" Nina was home, groceries were put away and her daughter was still on the couch. But instead of Full House or some other older shows, it was Sesame Street. Her daughter was asleep, mouth slightly open and a pacifier was halfway hanging out of her mouth. On the coffee table was a pink and purple sippy cup that matched the pacifier. She was holding her stuffed bear, Harlan, close to her, a change from where it was resting on her leg. It was certainly a strange sight. 

"Sweetheart?" She approached the teen, shaking her awake gently. The girl's eyes fluttered open. 

"I got you some throat medicine. Why do you have a paci?" She asked gently, worried about alarming the girl. 

The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking at the pacifier and then the cup and then the cartoons. 

"I-I don't know. I've noticed that lately when I'm stressed or anxious, or sick, like today, I ten to act like a child." She mumbled, tears filling her eyes. 

"Aw sweetie! Dont cry." Nina sat next to the girl, enveloping her in a tight hug. 

"It's okay. Hey, its called Age Regression. I read about it in a book. Do you know what age you regress to?" She asked. 

"No, n-not really." She replies. She wipes at her eyes. "I'm such a freak." She muttered. 

"No you're not! Everybody copes differently. I'd rather you suck on a pacifier than be doing drugs. It's certainly a better coping mechanism than your habit of digging your nails into your arms and biting your nails when you're stressed out or your anxiety is acting up." 

"What about dad? And grandpa?" 

"Your father won't care. He may be surprised but he'll be fine. And as for your grandfather, if he won't accept that you cope differently, he can leave and never talk to us again. Your mental health is more important than how you choose to cope." 

"What about school?" She asked, looking up at her mom. 

"Your dad and I were thinking about homeschooling you anyway." Her mom said, kissing her head. 

"Now, how are you feeling? Better?" 

The girl nodded in response. 

"Good. 


End file.
